Finding love on the first day of work
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: Midnight St.Claire is new to the Smackdown roster what happens when she falls for the deadman.
1. prologue

Untitled

Prologue

My name is Midnight St.Claire, and I am new to the Smackdown roster. I has jet-black hair with blue streaks, both my ears fully pierced along with my lip and eyebrow, and I has 11 tattoos. I have the Undertaker's symbol engulfed in flames on my neck, a cross on my left wrist and a pentagram on my right, I have a black rose on the back of my neck, a black panther on my spine, a grim reaper on my left bicep and a snake wrapped around my right, a skull on my hip, barbed wire wrapped around my leg, a dragon on my ribs, and last but not least a sun around my bellybutton like Batista. This is my tale of love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat backstage watching the Undertaker wrestle Jamie Noble and laughed as Jamie tried to attack him but ended up in a chokeslam. As I was watching the match I saw Victoria run down to the ring so I slipped on my mask and ran out to stop her.

I made it to the ring just as Victoria was about to grab the Undertaker's leg. While she was about to trip him I spun her around and started fighting her up the ramp.

I happen to look up for a minute and saw the Undertaker watching us fight. We had made it up the ramp just as I heard his music hit and I knew he had won the match. As I went to put my finishing move on her she speared me off the side of the ramp. I felt pain in my left wrist and knew it was broken along with at least one of my ribs.

I didn't know what was happening until I was lifted into the air. As I opened my eyes I came face to face with the Undertaker.

"Thank you my lord," as I said that I fainted but not before I heard him whisper in my ear, "Your welcome little one".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke 20 minutes later in the trainer's room with my mask beside me, and the Undertaker watching me.

"Thank you my lord for helping me,"

"Your welcome Midnight, and you may call me Mark, you must be new in the business I don't remember seeing you around before,"

"Yes I am, my name is Midnight St.Claire,"

"Nice to meet you Midnight, nice tats by the way,"

"Thanks," as I said that I sat up only to have the room spin on me so I continued to lay still.

"Careful there darlin' you took a nasty bump,"

"Thanks for the warning,"

"No problem, do you have your bags packed by any chance?,"

"I believe so, why?,"

"The trainer said you have a concussion and have to be woken every hour,"

"Oh okay then, by the way Mark do you mind me asking why you act like jerk around the back?,"

"I act like a jerk because I just finished going through a divorce,"

"A divorce?, I thought you were happily married to Sara,"

"That was until I found out she was doing half the lockeroom,"

"Ouch, that's a slap to the face, I would appreciate that ride to the hotel if the offer still stands?,"

"It does and alright, oh and thank you for helping me out with Victoria,"

"No problem Mark."

As I went to get up I yelped in pain and layed still.

"Here let me help you, according to the trainer you have a broken rib and a broken wrist,"

"Damn this is worst than my motorcycle accident," by this time I was already in Mark's arms.

"You ride?,"

"Yep, I have a Harley at home,"

"Cool we'll have to ride together sometime,"

"Yeah we'll have to," I said as we left the trainers room and made our way out of the building.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We arrived at the hotel 20 minutes and walked into the hotel arm in arm. We checked in 5 minutes later and got into the elevator.

"How are you feeling darlin',"

"Like I was run over by Austin's four wheeler,"

"That bad?,"

"Oh hell yeah,"

"Language darlin',"

"You've probably said worse,"

"True, you've got a point,"

"See,"

"For tonight your staying with me, I need to wake you up every hour,"

"Okay."

We arrived at his hotel room a few minutes later and we were both tired as hell.

"You take the bed you need it for your ribs and your wrist,"

"Mark we are both responsible adults, I'm sure we can share the same bed for one night,"

"Deal, get some rest,"

"Yes sir,"

"Smartass," Mark said while taking his gym bag and going into the washroom to change.

Mark woke up an hour later only to find me watching ECW.

"When did you get up?,"

"A few minutes ago, I've already taken my pill and thought I would watch ECW before I slept some more,"

"Oh, so what's happening?," Mark asked while he came and sat behind me.

"Lean back for your ribs darlin',"

"K, and Kane is fighting Big Daddy V,"

"WHAT!, that stupid son of a bitch I told him not to fight Viscera,"

"Wait, Big Daddy V is Viscera?,"

"Yeah, you didn't know that,"

"I thought he looked familiar,"

"I'm going to say to Glen 'I told you so' and laugh the next time I see him,"

"You big bully,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Brat,"

"Bully," by the time we finished saying our insults to each other we were inches apart. Then it happened, we kissed. It lasted seconds but it felt like forever.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we pulled apart I blushed blood red.

"Now darlin don't go getting shy on me now, I liked it,"

"So did I Mark,"

"Then come here Midnight," as Mark said that he pulled me to him and started kissing my neck.

"God Mark,"

"Midnight darlin' are you…?,"

"Yeah, yeah I am,"

"Damn its been a long time since I've had one," as Mark said that he kissed my throat and lifted my t-shirt while kissing my collarbone. He then unclasped my bra and took it off while sucking on my chest. He then lifted me up and placed me on the bed while sliding off my pants. He then rubbed up and down my legs while he stripped off the rest of my clothes.

As he took his shirt off he kissed me softly and passionately while he removed his boxers.

"Darlin' this will hurt a little bit do you trust me?,"

"Okay Mark and I trust you,"

"Good then keep your eyes on me and don't look away," as he said that I nodded and braced myself for the pain. Mark then slid in hard and fast while kissing my tears away.

"Baby you okay?,"

"Yeah Mark,"

"It will get better, trust me darlin,"

"I trust you," as I said that we continued to make love.

We hadn't lasted very long before we came and fell asleep contented and happy.


	6. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

I woke up 20 minutes before 8 and smiled when I saw Mark's arm across my waist. I looked over and smiled at Mark cause he looked so cute asleep.

"You feeling okay baby?,"

"Yeah Markie, my ribs and wrist are okay, not too much pain,"

"That's good baby,"

"Markie, what time is your flight?,"

"10, why baby?,"

"Cause it's 8 am already and we still have to pack and grab breakfast,"

"Sure thing darlin," Mark said getting up out of bed.

20 minutes later after our shower together we got dressed and packed while sharing small kisses in between.

"Ready to go baby?,"

"Yeah Mark,"

"Midnight?,"

"Yeah?,"

"Thank you, for everything,"

"Your welcome Markie, I love you,"

"I…I love you too Midnight."

Chapter 6

Mark and I walked into the airport hand in hand and got our tickets together, luckily we got our seats together on the plane. As we went to sit down to wait for the boarding call we noticed some of the superstars staring at us, so we made it a show. Mark sat down first, put our bags beside him, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap. As I sat on his lap, Kane came over.

"Hey big guy,"

"Hey Glen,"

"What's up?,"

"Nothing much, you?,"

"Not much, so…you going to introduce us?,"

"Sure, Glen this is Midnight St.Claire, Midnight this is Glen Jacobs or better known as Kane, and whose mark you have mixed with mine on your neck,"

"Nice to meet you Glen,"

"Same, see ya both on the plane,"

"See ya big man," as Mark said that Glen walked away.

"He seems nice,"

"He is, I love you Midnight,"

"I love you too Mark," I said as I leaned against him.

The boarding message was called 10 minutes later and as we got on the pane we both had smiles on our face. As we walked down the aisle to our seat we didn't see the person sitting in the back with a sadistic smile on her face. A smirk of revenge, a smirk of hate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

Chapter 7

As we got our rental car in the next town, I had a glimpse of the future and knew it was bad. 'Oh no, here we go again' I thought as we got into the rental car.

"Baby, did you book your hotel room yet?,"

"Not yet Mark, why?,"

"Because from now on I'm your roommate,"

"That's great baby, I hated being lonely,"

"Well your not alone anymore darlin,"

"Good," as I said that we settled in for the long ride to the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel half an hour later not realizing we were being followed. We walked into the hotel a minute later with Mark carrying all the bags and me checking into our room.

I was walking back to Mark when I got another glimpse of the future yet to come.

VISION

"Mark, oh god no, Mark stay with me, open your beautiful eyes baby,"

"I…love…you…Midnight."

END OF VSION

As I shook from the vision I swore a silent promise not to let Mark get hurt.

"Ready darlin?,"

"Yep, we have to be at the arena at 6 so we should drop off our travel bags and head over to there,"

"Sure thing darlin," as Mark said that we proceeded to go to our hotel room.

As Mark and I got in the elevator I could feel someone watching us. I knew it was the monster that was going to take Mark from me in the near future. As we got to the hotel room 5 minutes later we unpacked our stuff and got ready to go to the arena.

"Markie what are you wearing for your match tonight?,"

As he said that he held up jeans and a 'big evil' t-shirt and said, "this".

"Okay now I know what to wear," as I said that I pulled out my light blue bellbottoms and a 'Big Evil' tank top.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4

Chapter 8

We arrived at the arena together and smiled as the crowd went quiet, then they went nuts. Before we went inside the arena of course I signed autographs for many of my fans while they congratulated us.

We got to Mark's dressing room 10 minutes later after telling Vince that I was going to be at ringside for Mark's match and Mark for mine. Thankfully he agreed and was pleased for a change and respected our wishes towards keeping our relationship quiet for now.

"Baby come here,"

"What do you want Markie," as I said that I whispered in his ear "What do you wish?."

"I want to feel that sweet little ass of yours around me,"

"As you wish," as I said that I pulled down my pants and panties while Mark freed the beast.

"Come here sexy".

"Anything for you my dark lord," as I said that I sat down on Mark's lap he slammed up into me hard and fast.

"Ohh…,"

"Baby, you okay?,"

"Oh god yes, move Mark, please,"

"Your wish is my command my queen".

Mark and I made love until the pyro's went off to signal the start of RAW. As I went to get up Mark grabbed me and kissed me passionately while slamming into me a few more times making me cum again.

"See you later,"

"Yeah darlin, be careful,"

"I will, you be careful too Mark,"

"I will baby, I love you,"

"I love you too Mark".


	9. Chapter 9 & epilogue

Chapter 4

Chapter 9

I had just finished my photo shoot when I had to grab my chest just above my heart. "Mark," I said in a strangled cry of pain while I ran down the hall to the lockeroom only to find the door opened ajar.

"Mark," I said as I opened the door and then screamed when I saw mark lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh god Mark, oh god no, Mark stay with me, come on Mark open your beautiful eyes,"

"I…love…you…Midnight," as Mark said that I knew that the vision had come true just like the rest of them had.

"Help!, Help!," I screamed just as the paramedics were arriving.

"Step back Miss," said one of the guys while he bent down to check Mark's heartbeat.

As I sat in the waiting room praying that Mark made it the doctor came out.

"Miss St.Claire?

"Yes,"

"He's going to be fine, the bullet didn't hit any major arteries, and he's got a slight concussion from the head wound, if you want you may go in and see him,"

"Thank you," as I said that I got up from my seat and started to walk down to Mark's hospital room.

As I walked down the hallway I wiped away my tears before I opened the hospital room door.

"Come here darlin,"

"Markie I was so scared,"

"It'll be okay sweetie, Vince gave us time off so I want you to come home with me,"

"Of course Mark, I love you and would be glad to go to Texas with you," as I said that I bent down and kissed Mark on the lips.

"I love you too Midnight,"

"Mark do you know who did this to you?,"

"Yeah darlin it was Sara, it seems that she wanted me out of the way so she could have full custody of the girls,"

"That bitch, I'm going to kill her,"

"Don't worry about it, she's going to jail for attempted murder so she'll be out of our lives for good,"

"I'm glad Markie…I love you,"

"I love you too Midnight," as we said that we kissed like it was our last day on earth.

Epilogue

Mark and I retired 5 years into my career so we could spend as much time with the kids before the end. We even started up a wrestling school so we could train the future stars of the WWE.


End file.
